


Third

by ssa_archivist



Series: Ordinal [3]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-31
Updated: 2003-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secrets are revealed.  Begins about four months after "Second."  Edited and reposted to no longer be a WiP, but a complete story all on its own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third

## Third

by Hecubus

<http://www.sjlee.org/smallville/>

* * *

Disclaimer: Smallville and its characters are property of the WB and DC Comics. I don't any of it. This story is for entertainment purposes only. 

Author's notes: Part three of the "Ordinal" series-- follows "Second." Duh. Have to give a shout out to Dana for writing "Gotham Underground." I had been playing around with a similar idea for a while, but couldn't make it happen. Her story showed me it could and now I've finally gotten around to starting to work the plot bunny into my own series/story. Thanks to Kellie, as always for the beta. Edited and reposted to no longer be a WiP, but a complete story all on its own. 

Summary: Secrets are revealed. Begins about four months after "Second." 

* * *

"Lex!" Clark greeted as Lex came up the stairs. The freshman was on his way down the hall, backpack slung over his shoulder. "What are you doing here?" 

"I had a last minute meeting in the city this morning and I thought I'd surprise you," Lex said as he smiled at the sight of his boyfriend. It had been a long morning with the contractors at the LexCorp Towers building site as they neared the end of the construction. "Maybe spend the afternoon together," he added a little softer as he neared Clark. 

"That's great!" Clark said, meeting Lex's mischievous grin with one of his own. "Oh... but I'm going hiking, remember?" he said, frowning. "I told you about it last week." 

"Oh, of course," Lex said, a little taken aback. "I must have forgotten." 

"I can cancel, I guess..." 

"No, please don't," Lex cut off quickly, shaking his head. "Go, have fun." 

"Are you sure?" Clark asked, feeling torn between the chance to go on this hiking trip with his new friends and making out with Lex all afternoon. 

"Yes, Clark, go," Lex said, smiling to reassure him. "Just call me when you get back." 

"Come on, Clark," a voice called from the bottom of the stairs. "Let's go!" 

"Thanks, Lex," Clark said as he sneaked in a peck on the cheek. "Love you." 

Lex smiled and watched Clark vanish down the stairs before he had a chance to return the sentiment. 

* * *

"What's the hold up, Kent?" Clark's friend Mark asked, car door already open by the time the young man came running out. 

"Sorry, my friend stopped by," he answered as he quickly got into the back seat. 

"Anybody we know?" Steve asked from the front seat. "You could have invited him along." 

"No, it's okay," Clark asked as he shifted his backpack and pulled on his seat belt. "I don't think hiking's really his thing. Besides, I'm sure he doesn't have the time." 

"Ooh, too busy for us, is he?" Mark taunted as he glanced back at Clark through the rear view mirror. "Who's this mystery friend?" 

"Just a friend from back home," Clark answered, laughing nervously as he tried to brush off the inquiry. He had yet to come out to his friends, much less tell anyone that his boyfriend was Lex Luthor. "He was in the city and just stopped by. No big deal." 

"I think Kent's hiding something from us," Mark said. 

"I think so too," Steve answered, throwing Mark a conspiratorial grin. "We'll just have to pry it out of him later." 

"Ha ha," Clark said, rolling his eyes, good-natured smile on his face. "Just drive." 

* * *

Lex let Clark get a head start before leaving-- he didn't want to be recognized while Clark was meeting up with his friends. Clark had only been at school for over a month and the policy was still the fewer the questions, the better. Before heading back to the Porsche (still flashy, but less flashy than one of the Ferraris or the Lamborghini), Lex decided to run across the street to the campus coffee shop. He should have known by the double-parked limo blocking traffic, but by the time he stepped onto the sidewalk, it was too late. 

"Son, what a pleasant surprise!" his father called out as he stepped out of the coffee shop. 

"I wish I could say the same," Lex muttered to himself. "Hi, Dad." 

"What are you doing in the city?" Lionel asked with an unnerving smile. "Preparing for the big move?" 

"Something like that," Lex said, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

"Or perhaps it has something to do with a newly enrolled MetU student?" Lionel added lower as he leaned into Lex's ear. 

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about, Dad," Lex answered, stepping back slightly, but keeping his composure. 

"Of course you don't, Lex," Lionel answered, smiling again as he gently patted his son's shoulder. "Of course you don't. Well, good to see you, Son. I'm sure we'll run into each other sometime soon." 

"Right," Lex said and watched his father's limo pull away. 

* * *

Clark and Lex had spent all summer together in new relationship bliss and when it came time for Clark to leave for school, Lex gracefully stepped out of the picture-- for the most part. He let the Kents have their day together as Jonathan and Martha helped Clark move into his new dorm room and attended orientation activities. He had wanted to pay for movers, had wanted to be there for the beginning of this new life for Clark, but they all knew that Lex's presence (or professional movers' presence) would pretty much destroy their plan for keeping their relationship a secret. In the end, Lex had snuck into Clark's room late at night after his parents had left and the rest of the hall had retired to their rooms and helped his boyfriend christen his first college dorm room. Clark had his suspicions that Lex had made sure he had gotten his own room. 

Lex wanted to give Clark his distance, let him experience college life, not to mention maintain the secrecy of their relationship. So, he never slept over in the dorms and Clark only rarely snuck away for a whole night at Lex's apartment. Nevertheless, Lex wanted to make sure they continued to communicate, even if it was just a quick goodnight call. Thanks to Lex's "beginning of the school year gifts"-- a new cell phone and laptop for Clark-- the couple were table to talk on the phone, over email, and over instant messenger all the time. Honestly, the time apart seemed easier than they had expected-- they were both busy enough with school and preparations for Lex's move to Metropolis that the days, weeks, months passed by quickly. Nevertheless, there were the occasional days and more frequent nights where they longed for each other, longed to just hear each other's voice, to be held by the other, to feel the other's body against his own as he drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

"Lex, I didn't know you were back," Michael, Lex's assistant, said as he walked into the study. 

"Just got in," Lex answered, not bothering to look up as he scanned through the pile of memos on his desk. Lex had spent the night in Metropolis and had only returned to the castle late Saturday evening. "How's everything here?" 

"Fine," Michael said, taking a seat in front of Lex's desk. "You know, we can survive one night without you here. How was Metropolis?" 

"Okay," Lex shrugged. "It would have been better if I had been able to see Clark, but he had a prior engagement." 

"I see," Michael said, nodding and studying his employer. Michael and Lex had attended boarding school together and when Lex had taken over the plant to jump start LexCorp, he had invited Michael to become his right hand man. Over the years, and especially while living and working in Smallville and the Luthor castle, Michael had come to truly be in tune with Lex's thoughts and emotions. "You look tired," he observed. "Why don't you go and take a nap?" 

"Are you handling me, Michael?" Lex said, finally looking up, his eyes revealing his weariness. 

"No," Michael answered calmly. "I'm just suggesting you get some rest now that you're home." 

"Well, hopefully this place won't be home for much longer," Lex said, sighing as he headed upstairs. 

* * *

Lex walked into his bedroom, taking off his jacket and throwing it on an armchair. 

"Well, it's about time," a voice called out. 

Lex started, turning to find Clark stepping out of the walk-in closet, hair still wet from his recent shower. "Clark!" he cried. "You scared the shit out of me! What are you doing here?" 

"Can't an alien run home to see his boyfriend?" Clark said, smiling and moving toward Lex for a welcome home kiss. 

"You ran home?" Lex said, pulling back before their lips had a chance to meet. "Did anyone see you?" 

"No, Lex," Clark answered, rolling his eyes. "Relax. I just wanted to see you." 

"I wanted to see you too," Lex said, relaxing enough to let Clark press a sweet kiss on his lips. "I just don't like the idea of you using your powers like that." 

"Lex, you're starting to sound like my parents," Clark answered, slightly exasperated. 

"Speaking of which, do they know you're here?" 

"Not yet. I wanted to see you first," Clark said, pausing. "Besides, I thought I'd tell them I got a ride out here with you." 

"We're only looking out for you, Clark," Lex said, sighing as he prepared to give the lecture the Kents and him had both, albeit separately, given Clark a thousand times. "It's not like when you would run around Smallville-- running all the way between Metropolis and Smallville only increases your chances of being seen." 

"But it takes so long, Lex," Clark whined. 

Lex just stared back, frowning. 

"Okay, okay, I won't do it again," Clark conceded. "I just wanted to see you. I felt bad about yesterday." 

"What's to feel bad about?" Lex said as he began unbuttoning the cuffs of his shirt and walked towards his dresser to take off his watch. "You had plans and you had even told me about them. I just forgot. It's completely understandable." 

"But you looked bothered by it," Clark said as he watched Lex move around the room. 

"I was a little disappointed, of course, but I understood," Lex said as he toed off his shoes, his back to Clark. "I was just... It's fine," he said, shaking his head and avoiding Clark's gaze. "Don't worry about it." 

"Lex, what is it?" 

"You'll think I'm being melodramatic." 

"Tell me," Clark insisted, catching Lex by the arm and making him look at him. 

"I don't know," Lex finally admitted. "I missed you and I was excited by the idea of surprising you and then when I saw you ready to go off with your friends... you looked like you were living this great life without me. I guess I'm just afraid you'll outgrow me." 

"Weren't you the one who told me to go to school and get used to life in Metropolis?" Clark asked. "I was just trying to get to know some people in my dorm." 

"I know, Clark," Lex said, refusing to meet Clark's eyes. "I didn't say I was being rational. I'm just saying how I felt." 

"And I appreciate that," Clark said, tilting Lex's chin to look into his eyes. "I could never outgrow you, Lex. We're both going to change as the years go by, but I think we'll make it through. We've made it through so far. And God knows we've both changed a lot these past few years." 

"I guess," Lex said as he looked into trusting green eyes. "It just seems like there's so much more at stake now. Now that we're together." 

"Only because we can admit it to ourselves now," Clark said softly. "Even before we were together, I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you." 

"You wouldn't have, Clark," Lex said, relaxing into Clark's touch. "And you never will." 

* * *

"Look what I found," Lex called out as he opened the Kents' screen door for Clark. Clark had wanted to surprise his parents by dropping in for breakfast, but Lex explained that they were already expecting him. Apparently, Lex had made a habit of going over to the Kents' home for Sunday breakfast while Clark was at school. 

"Clark!" Martha said as she saw the two young men walking through her doorway. "What are you doing here?" 

"Lex was in the city and I thought I'd hitch a ride for a visit," Clark answered as he gave his mother a hug and a kiss. 

"I thought you were going on that hiking trip." 

"I did," Clark answered as he immediately went to the refrigerator and started poking around. "We just got back early and I ran into Lex, so I thought I'd come home for a visit." 

"Well, it's good to have you home, honey," his mother answered as she gave Lex a quick hug hello before starting to set the table. "Your father should be able to give you a ride back." 

"Oh, it's okay," Clark called, his head inside the refrigerator. "I'll just... yeah, thanks," he finished, stopping himself before he let out that he would just run back to school. 

"It's okay, Martha," Lex cut in, flashing Clark a stern look. "He can take the helicopter in with Michael. He's meeting with the contractors tomorrow morning anyway." 

"Okay, thanks, Lex," Martha said as she recovered quickly, knowing what her son had almost let slip. "Let me go and get Jonathan. He'll want to know you're here." 

"Jesus Christ, Clark," Lex said in a loud whisper as soon as Martha was outside. "It's a wonder you haven't accidentally blurted out your secret to the entire world. Why don't you just take an ad out in The Daily Planet?" 

"She's my mom, Lex," Clark started, filling a glass with fresh milk and then promptly draining it completely. "I mean, you know I'm an alien and she knows I'm an alien. Sometimes, I just forget that she doesn't know that you know." 

"Well, maybe it's time we told them that I know," Lex said, sighing, his expression softening at the sight of Clark. It was just like when Lex would visit with the Kents after giving Clark a ride home from school. Basically, it was exactly like that. "God, I mean, the number of lies is starting to become unmanageable and that's saying a lot coming from a Luthor." 

"Yes, it is," a voice interrupted, startling the young men. They looked up to find Jonathan standing inside the doorway, his wife close behind. 

"Turns out your father was already on his way inside," Martha said, trying to sound cheerful as she came inside. "He was just outside the door." 

"Dad..." 

"How long have you known, Lex?" Jonathan asked, cutting off any explanations Clark could come up with. 

"Officially or unofficially?" Lex asked, meeting Jonathan's gaze head on. 

"Both." 

"Well," Lex started, "I've had my suspicions about Clark since the day we met-- I've always known that I hit him with my car, Jonathan-- but nothing was confirmed until a few months ago." 

"I told him at the end of our trip to San Francisco," Clark volunteered. "You know, after we officially started dating." 

"I see," Jonathan said, nodding as he sat down across from Lex. 

"Jonathan, Martha, I don't know how much this will mean to you, but I promise you that I will never tell anyone." 

"Lex, it's not that we don't trust you..." Martha said, joining them at the table. "It's just that it doesn't get any easier every time somebody finds out," she explained in an almost exasperated voice. 

"Who else knows?" Lex asked. 

"Well, just Pete and Dr. Swann," Clark answered as he sat down next to his lover. 

"And Ryan," Martha added. 

"Yeah, well, he's..." Clark trailed off as he stared down at the sunflower-patterned placemats. 

"Did he read it in your mind?" Lex asked gently, remembering how much pain Ryan's death had caused the young man. 

"You knew he could read minds?" Jonathan asked, eyebrows raised. 

"I figured it out," Lex shrugged. 

"No," Clark replied, "he didn't read it in mine, but he knew something was up because I was the only person whose mind he couldn't read." 

"He read it in mine," Martha said quietly, turning everyone's attention to her. "He saw the ship. He saw my greatest fear." 

Lex studied Clark's parents before him-- Jonathan simply stared pensively down at the table as he reached out for his wife's hand to comfort her. Martha took it as she sighed heavily. 

"Martha," Lex said, voice serious and steady. "I promise you I will never tell anyone, but more importantly, I will never let anyone use it against Clark or your family. Including me." 

Jonathan and Martha looked up at Lex and if they hadn't just heard his words, they might have been frightened by the sheer intensity of his gaze. But they had his heard his words and in response, they simply got up and got ready for the family's Sunday breakfast. 

* * *

It was like a small part of a huge weight was lifted from the Kent family shoulders. The fear that the wrong people would find out about Clark one day still weighed down on them and the burden of what do with his powers still pressed on Clark himself, but at least they didn't have to hide it from Lex-- Lex, who was becoming a bigger part of their lives, a part of their family everyday. Since Lex was still in Smallville, in some ways, he acted as a surrogate son to the Kents and Lex had finally found the parental figures he had been desperately searching for in the Kents. Moreover, the very money, power, and intensity that had made the Kents' deathly afraid to have Lex know their son's secret had strangely become the thing that comforted them the most. They knew that like them, Lex would do anything to protect Clark, and where the Kents lacked, he would fill the gap. 

* * *

"Lex, what are you doing here?" Clark said as he walked towards his dorm room and found his boyfriend standing in front of his door. 

"Just thought I'd come to visit," Lex said nonchalantly. "See how you're doing." 

"Cool," Clark said, smiling. He loved it when Lex would come over for a mid-afternoon make-out session. "Come on in." 

Clark opened the door, allowing Lex to enter. He quickly closed the door behind him and advanced on the older man, pulling him close and placing a passionate kiss on his lips. 

"Clark," Lex said, pulling away breathless. "We need to talk." 

"In a minute," Clark murmured as he moved closer and began kissing Lex's neck. 

"No, Clark," Lex whined reluctantly, finally pushing Clark away. "I'm serious." 

Clark sobered up immediately at the sound of his lover's voice. "What's wrong?" 

"It's my father. He hasn't tried to contact you, has he?" 

"No," Clark said, shaking his head. "Why should he?" 

"He's been asking about you," Lex sighed as he moved to sit down. "And he's not being very subtle about it. He's up to something." 

"Do you think he knows about us?" 

"Well, yes, but that's not what I'm concerned about. I think it's a little more serious than that." 

"Like what?" 

"I'm not sure," Lex said, biting his lower lip. "I need a little more time to dig around." 

"Well, what can I do?" Clark asked, sitting down next to Lex. 

Lex looked up and stared into Clark's eyes. "You aren't going to do anything," he stated. "You're going to go on with life as usual while I figure out what he's up to." 

The look on Lex's face made Clark pause in fear, in concern. "Are you going to be alright?" he asked, hoping for only one answer. 

Lex simply stared back at his lover, seemingly searching the young man's face for something. "Look, Clark," he said as he tore his eyes away to pull out a business card from his coat pocket. "I want you to take this. I don't know if my dad's been asking questions about you because he suspects something is going on between us or if... Look, if anything strange happens, I want you to leave the city right away and go here for help. I'll find you there." 

Clark stared down at the card. He began to grow more concerned by Lex's attitude, his failure to give Clark any real explanations. "What about my parents?" 

"I've already taken care of that, Clark," Lex answered immediately, having known Clark's first concern would be for his parents, not himself. "I'll make sure they're okay. I'll call you in a few days. It might be best if we keep communication to a minimum until I figure out what's going on," he said as he rose to leave. 

"Okay," Clark said, with a hint of anxiety in his voice. "I love you, Lex." 

"I love you too, Clark," Lex said, allowing himself a small, but somehow sad smile. "Memorize that and then destroy it," he said, pointing at the card. "Look, don't worry," he added softly, seeing the concern on Clark's face. "One way or another, everything will be okay." 

* * *

Days, even weeks passed and nothing happened. Clark was beginning to think Lex was just paranoid-- the rumors about his time on the deserted island after the plane crash had not completely disappeared. By the time Halloween was about to roll around, Clark had almost forgotten the fear Lex's warning had brought up in him that day in his dorm room. Perhaps that was why when he returned from that late night study session, he almost didn't notice that the door was already unlocked when he turned the key. Perhaps that was why he almost didn't notice that things in his room were shifted around slightly. But Clark did notice. After moving Lex's things around just enough to drive his obsessive-compulsive boyfriend crazy all those times, Clark had grown to notice even the smallest differences-- piles of books adjusted, a shirt hanging here instead of there-- and one big change: his journal was missing. The journal where Clark poured out all of this thoughts, worries, hopes. The journal where Clark had mentioned, downright discussed in depth his alien origins, his powers, and all of his superhuman deeds over the years, not to mention his relationship with Lex. 

Clark's heart began to race. Adrenaline pumping through his body, he grabbed his duffle bag and started packing a change of clothes and some toiletries. He didn't know how long he would have to be away, so he threw in some books, his laptop and a photo of his parents and friends from his graduation party that he had tacked onto the corkboard above his desk. He moved around his room in a controlled frenzy and stopped when he saw the blinking light on his answering machine. It was his mother-- she was just calling to tell him that his father had surprised her with a trip to Edge City, that they wouldn't be back until next week and that she would call him when they got back. Knowing the very small likelihood his parents would be able to find someone to watch after the farm without asking Clark himself, Clark knew Lex must have sent his parents away to safety already. The wheels were already in motion and he just needed to get with the program. He grabbed his duffle bag and his backpack, stepped out of his room, locked the door behind him and set off for Gotham. 

* * *

"Ah, Dad," Lex said as his father burst through the study doors. "Your entrances never get old. To what do I owe this honor?" 

"Can't a father just stop by to visit his son without a reason?" Lionel said, sharkish smile on his face. 

"If it were any other father, yes, but seeing as how it's you, what do you want?" 

"I'm looking for someone. The Kents." 

"And you would be coming to me because?" Lex answered, rising from his behind his desk to fix himself a drink. "Last time I checked, their place of residence was not this castle." 

"Can the sarcasm, Lex," Lionel said, a bit abruptly. "None of my people have been able to get in touch with any of them." 

"Maybe you need better people. Why are you looking for them anyway and why are you asking me?" Lex said, feigning annoyance. 

"They have something I want. And as for why I'm asking you, we all know your... affection for the Kents," Lionel started slowly, his voice more controlled. "Your bail-out of their farm two years ago is public knowledge. Although, your other 'interests' in the Kents, or should I say, a particular Kent, is not so public." 

"Quit beating around the bush, Dad," Lex said, his face serious. He wasn't going to let his father play word games today. "Say what you have to say." 

"I don't have to 'say' anything, Lex," Lionel said, chuckling condescendingly. "Just tell me where the Kents are and I'll be out of your way." 

"As much as I would like to get you out of my way, I don't know where they are." 

"And if you did?" 

"I wouldn't tell you," Lex answered honestly. "Come on, Dad, are you really surprised?" 

"What surprises me, Son, is how those rednecked farmers have weaseled their way into your life and how you've just let them take advantage of you." 

"They haven't taken advantage of me, Dad," Lex argued, trying to control his voice. "They've helped me a thousand times and when I can, I've helped them. That's what people do, if you didn't know already. You know, as friends? Family?" 

"You consider them family?" Lionel exploded, almost cackling. "I wonder what Jonathan and Martha Kent would say about you being part of their 'family' if they knew what you were doing to their son." 

"Are you finished?" Lex said impatiently. 

His father rose to leave, pausing beside his son to almost whisper in his ear. "Just remember, Lex, at the end of the day, you're still my son. You're a Luthor. And when you realize what those hillbillies are hiding from you and when they realize what you're doing to their eighteen-year-old son, your true colors will show." 

And with that, Lionel left just as he had arrived: with a flourish. 

* * *

It hadn't really surprised Clark when he saw the name and address printed on the business card Lex had handed him that day in his room. Despite usually avoiding talking about his past, Lex had mentioned his friendship with Bruce Wayne before. Clark had heard many rumors about the prince of Gotham and wondered what was in store for him. He hoped Lex had made the right decision putting his life in Bruce's hands, even for a few moments. Of course, Clark barely had time to worry-- within minutes, he was already standing on the dark doorstep of Wayne Manor. 

Clark lifted the heavy iron knocker and knocked three times. The door soon opened to reveal an elderly man on the other side. 

"Uh, hi," Clark greeted awkwardly. "I'm here to see Mr. Wayne." 

"And who should I say is calling?" the man answered in a faint British accent. 

"My name is Clark Kent," he said dimly, realizing it might not be so easy to just walk into the home of Bruce Wayne. "Lex Luthor sent me." 

"Of course," the man said, nodding and stepping aside immediately. "Come right in." 

"Um, thanks," Clark said as he entered, once again reminded that the Luthor name can get you in almost anywhere. 

"Alfred, where's my..." a voice called out from above. "Oh, I didn't realize we had a guest." 

Bruce Wayne stepped onto the landing of the split staircase in front of Clark. He was almost as tall as Clark, but older, broader with short dark hair and deep brown eyes that offered a glimpse into a world of mystery and darkness. He was dressed in a black silk sweater, dark gray slacks and leather slippers. By the open book in his left hand and the glasses in his right, he looked like he had been reading somewhere in the recesses of the manor. Clark suddenly realized how late it was-- almost midnight-- and how soaking wet he was after running through the rain to get to Gotham. 

"Clark Kent, sir," Alfred announced, gesturing towards the young man. "Sent by Master Luthor." 

"Hmm. Right," Bruce answered, studying Clark sternly. "Well, why don't we get him some dry clothes and maybe a hot shower, too?" 

"Certainly, sir," Alfred answered as he quickly left the room. 

"Well, Clark-- can I call you Clark?" Bruce asked as he walked down the stairs to meet his guest. 

"Of course," Clark answered meekly. 

"Well, Clark," Bruce sighed, "I have to admit we weren't exactly expecting you." 

"I'm sorry," Clark blurted out, shaking his head in confusion and embarrassment. "I don't mean to be a bother. Lex just told me to come to you if something happened and..." 

"Something happened," Bruce cut off, placing a comforting hand on Clark's shoulder. "Well, I'm sure something did happen if Lex sent you here of all places. Come on, I'll show you to your room." 

* * *

After a hot shower and a change of clothes, Clark wandered back downstairs in search of life. The manor was dark and creepy-- it reminded Clark of the castle before he had made it a home away from home with Lex. 

"He's fine, Lex," Clark heard Bruce say from the downstairs study. "A little shaken up, but otherwise, in pretty good condition," he said, lingering on the word "pretty." 

Bruce was standing with his back to the door and talking on a cell phone, allowing Clark to stand in the doorway and eavesdrop. 

"No, I haven't had a chance. I thought I'd let him get settled first," he continued before pausing to hear Lex's response. 

"Okay, I'll be in touch," he finished and snapped the phone shut as he turned to look at Clark, expression on his face hinting that he had known he was being watched the whole time. 

"Was that Lex?" Clark asked, even though he had been able to make out Lex's voice and his side of the conversation. 

Bruce nodded in response and held up the phone. "Pre-paid cell phone. Harder to trace." 

Clark just nodded as if this was an everyday statement. "Is he okay? What about my parents?" 

"They're fine. He's fine," Bruce assured him before pausing to study the young man. "What about you? How are you doing?" 

"Okay," Clark said, shrugging. "Better now. I guess I haven't had a chance for it to really sink in yet." 

"Mm," Bruce simply hummed as he sat down on one end of the leather sofa and leaned back. "Speaking of which, what did happen?" 

"Oh, right. Yeah," Clark said awkwardly as he finally walked in and sat down. "Well, I came home from a late night study session and my door was unlocked. Inside, things were moved around a bit-- nothing big, but just enough to know someone had been there, you know?" 

Bruce nodded in understanding. "Was anything stolen?" 

"Yeah, my journal," Clark said, staring into his lap and wringing his hands. "It sounds stupid, but there are some... personal things in there that could be problematic." 

"I see," Bruce said, letting out a deep breath. "Well, according to Lex, his father has stepped up whatever investigation into you he had going. Lex thinks he's figured out what his father's up to, but he still needs a little time." 

"Do you know how to get in touch with him?" 

"He said he would call you in the morning," Bruce said as he held the cell phone out. "This is actually for you." 

"What about you?" Clark asked as he took the phone and savored the weight of it in his hands. It seemed like the only potential connection with Lex that he had right now. 

"I have other means of secure communication," Bruce answered simply before falling silent again. 

"Look," Clark finally said, "not to be rude, while this whole kind stranger bit is strangely comforting, how much do you know about what's going on? About me?" 

"Enough," Bruce answered, giving Clark a small smile that while perhaps meant to be comforting, really wasn't. "Lex told me you were quite... extraordinary and that his father's interest in you could be very dangerous-- for you, your family and others as well. That's all I know. That's all I need to know," He paused for a moment before adding, "For now." 

"I see," Clark said softly. 

"Although," Bruce added quietly, leaning closer to Clark, "I suspect it might have something to do with how you were able to get past my very extensive security system to knock on my front door." 

Clark looked up at those words, eyes wide and nervous. 

"Look, Clark," Bruce sighed as he stood up and stretched his legs. "It was made very clear to me that you are extremely important to Lex and as a result, you are extremely important to me. You must know that while Lex has few friends, he protects them fiercely. He would do anything for them. The same holds true for me." 

"Thank you," Clark said, relaxing a bit for the first time all evening. "I appreciate your help." 

"You'll need it if we're going to go up against Lionel Luthor," Bruce said honestly before leading Clark to the private dining room. "Hungry?" 

* * *

"Hello?" Clark said in a muffled voice. The phone's ringing had cut into the perfect silence of the room. 

"Clark?" a voice answered. "Did I wake you?" 

"Lex?" Clark responded, perking up and pushing himself out from under the covers. 

"It's me, Clark." 

"It's so good to hear your voice," Clark said sweetly. "I miss you." 

"I miss you, too," Lex replied, the smile on his face coming through. "How are you feeling?" 

"Tired, but okay," he said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "So, what's going on?" 

"Your parents are safe, so don't worry about that. And I think I've pieced together what my father is up to. It's not good." 

"What is it?" 

"I'd rather not discuss it over the phone," Lex explained. "I'll fill you in when I get there." 

"You're coming here?" Clark asked, excited, but nervous. "Is that safe?" 

"It's a risk, but I wouldn't want to leave you alone there. I don't want to be alone here," Lex admitted. He was already in the car on his way to Gotham. "Besides, we're going to need Bruce's help and his house will be a better base of operations." 

"Yeah, it seems very well 'equipped'," Clark said, remembering what he saw after "accidentally" looking through the study floor. 

"I just called to make sure you're okay," Lex said, interrupting Clark's thoughts. 

"I'm okay," Clark said, trying to sound cheerful. "Bruce and Alfred can be kind of creepy at times, but they seem pretty nice. They're very loyal to you." 

"Yeah, Bruce kind of takes his 'dark prince' nickname a little too close to heart," Lex said, chuckling lightly. He suspected that Clark would soon figure out his host's secret identity, if he hadn't already. "But he's a good friend." 

"How are you doing?" Clark asked gently. 

"Okay," Lex sighed, feeling a little sentimental. "Better if I was with you," he added before shaking his head and clearing his throat. "Okay, I've got to go. I'll see you soon." 

"Okay," Clark said, looking forward to seeing his lover. "Love you." 

"Love you too." 


End file.
